1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording medium, in particular, relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording medium capable of preventing illegal duplication surely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for controlling duplication recording such as Serial Copy Management System (SCMS), Copy Generation Management System (CGMS)-A, or CGMS-D are utilized for preventing illegal duplication of data concerning a video signal or an audio signal, or a program.
In addition, the so-called digital watermarking technique (electronic watermarking technique), in which a predetermined data is superimposed on an analog signal or a digital data of a video, an audio or the like, has begun to be utilized. The digital watermarking technique is a technique for embedding a signal of a frequency or a level incognizable for a human being in a part, which is not important for human perception, of the analog signal or the digital data signal.
It is conceivable that the information of SCMS, CGMS-A and CGMS-D, which is additional information for protecting copyright, is embedded in a signal of a video or an audio by utilizing the digital watermarking technique.
However, a period of time necessary for detecting a digital watermark (an electronic watermark) is longer than a period of time for detecting a data in a header of the digital data for managing duplication. Moreover, a period of time for processing the detection of the digital watermark is not fixed for diminishing erroneous operations. For example, if it takes more than ten seconds to process the detection of the digital watermark, signals or data of a video or an audio, the duplication of which is prohibited, can be duplicated by repeating the duplication within ten seconds.
That is, if a system where the duplication is repeated within a period of time necessary for processing the detection of a digital watermark is produced, the duplication of a signal or a data in which the digital watermark is inserted can easily be done.
The present invention is done in consideration of such a situation, and aims to provide a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording medium capable of preventing illegal duplication surely, even if a predetermined period of time is required for processing the detection of a signal or a data managing the duplication.
A detecting means can detect a digital watermark as a duplication controlling signal.
A record controlling means controls a recording means to eject an information recording medium from a recording apparatus when the detecting means detects the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication.
The record controlling means controls the recording means to release the prohibition of recording when the information recording medium is ejected from said recorder.
The record controlling means controls the recording means to set a signal recorded in the information recording medium from beginning of recording to stopping of the recording to prohibition of reproducing when the detecting means detects the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication.
The recorder further comprises discontinuity finding means for finding a discontinuity of an input signal after recording begins, wherein the record controlling means controls the recording means to set a signal recorded in the information recording medium from a point of time when the discontinuity is found to stopping of recording to prohibition of reproducing when the detecting means detects the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication.
The record controlling means controls the recording means to erase a signal recorded in the information recording medium from beginning of recording to stopping of the recording when the detecting means detects the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication.
The recording apparatus further comprises discontinuity finding means for finding a discontinuity of the input signal after recording has begun, wherein the record controlling means controls the recording means to erase a signal recorded in the information recording medium from a point of time when the discontinuity was found to stopping of recording when the detecting means detects the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication.
A method for recording according to an embodiment of the present invention, comprises the steps of: detecting a duplication controlling signal for controlling duplication that is inserted in an input signal; and controlling a step of recording to stop recording when the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication is detected in the process of the step of detecting and then to prohibit recording on an information recording medium for a predetermined time.
A program of an recording medium according to another embodiment of the invention comprises the steps of: detecting a duplication controlling signal for controlling duplication in an input signal; and controlling a step of recording to stop recording when the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication is detected in the process of the step of detecting and then to prohibit recording on an information recording medium for a predetermined time.
In a recorder, a method for recording and a recording medium according to other embodiments of the invention, a duplication controlling signal inserted in an input signal for controlling duplication is detected, and a recording means is controlled to stop recording when the duplication controlling signal indicating prohibition of duplication is detected, and further is controlled to prohibit recording into an information recording medium for a predetermined time.
The recorder, the method for recording and the recording medium according to the embodiments of the invention can consequently prevent illegal duplication surely, even if a predetermined period of time is required for the detection of the duplication controlling signal.